The Nomand Soul - recenzja
'The Nomand soul - recenzja '- pierwszy film Klocucha. Ustawiony na prywatny w 2012 roku z kanału Klocuch12. Jego ustawienie na prywatny wywołało wiele plotek i kontrowersji. Powody tej decyzji są nieznane, gdyż pozostawił ją bez komentarza. Niektóre osoby twierdzą że ten film nie pasował do pozostałych, z tego powodu Klocuch ustawił na prywatny Tak naprawdę, recenzja jest prywatna, a nie usunięta, oryginalny link do prywatnej recenzji https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCLakKA6iMo. Słychać wyraźną różnicę między głosem w tym filmie, a późniejszymi produkcjami Klocucha. Najprawdopodobniej Klocuch nie zmieniał wtedy głosu lub był jeszcze przed mutacją. W lipcu 2017 roku niespodziewanie zrobił remake tego filmu. Nie jest jednak identyczny z oryginałem. Nawiązania *W mine craft konurs - wyniki użytkownik z drugiego miejsca stworzył tajne pomieszczenie upamiętniające dotychczasowe produkcje Klocucha, które mistrz wszystkie bezbłędnie przeczytał: "...Gta, Murk, Dink szmaluf..., nawet te dawne czasy, The Nomad Soul." *W sprawdzian z mnie z 2015 pojawiło się pytanie "Jaką nazwę ma pierwsza gra zrecenzowana przez Klocucha?". ''W odpowiedzi można było wybrać: ''"Butterfeild 3", "Dink Smallwood" i "GTA Sa Nadreas". Mistrz skomentował to w taki sposób: "Żadne z tych. Przecież... Ani ten, ani Dink Szmallwood... Nie, e! I tu właśnie użytkownik... uważaj se z tym jak robisz takie sprawdziany, bo potem robisz źle pytania i co to ma być? Robienie ludzi z gupoków?". '' Potem wszedł na kanał Klocuch12, by sprawdzić jak jest naprawdę, ale nie znalazłszy na liście filmów The Nomad Soul, zawiedziony cmokając z irytacją powiedział: ''"Aha, jednak dobrze. Aha, to przepraszam. Jednak Dink Smallwood dobrze. No, myślałem, że... No, ale dobre, następne pytanie." Kadry The Nomad soul recenzja miniatura oryginalna .jpg|Oryginalna miniatura the nomand soul plansza.png the nomand soul kadr 1.png the nomand soul kadr 2.png the nomand soul kadr 3.png Transkrypcja 00:01:25 : The Nomand Soul wideorecenzja 00:08:221 : Menu główne, mamy load game, opcje i quit 00:13:343 : Wybieram nową grę 00:14:358 : Wpisuje się profil 00:22:563 : O, mamy już 00:25:632 : No i dajemy tutaj grę 00:28:712 : Tutaj pojawia nam się gościu 00:33:842 : On taki jakiś... Oj, chciałem przyspieszyć filmik ale chyba się nie da 00:38:964 : No i on coś mówi tu. Tutaj widać taki bohater jest, w jakiejś zbroi jakby 00:45:1134 : Wchodzi to takiego portalu jakiegoś. Tutaj widzimy tak, takie dziwne kolory różne. 01:03:1583 : O, gra mi się troszkę ścina, bo mam słabego PeCeta akurat. 01:06:1651 : Ale widzimy tutaj filmij. On, bohater wchodzi to takiego portalu. 01:12:1805 : I on się pojawia w takim świecie jakimś. 01:13:1848 : Takie różne skrzynie są. 01:16:1903 : i takie dziwne rzeczy. 01:21:2027 : I świat jest ogólnie nowoczesny. 01:22:2053 : I pojawia się jakiś potwór. 01:27:2188 : Potwór nas atakuję 01:31:2282 : I jak widać grafika jest niezła, ale na niektórych sprzętach może się ścinać lekko, jak u mnie. 01:40:2512 : I nas potwór zaatakował, i nam jakąś tróciznę wstrzykną chyba, czy coś. 01:45:2643 : No, i tutaj przychodzi taki jakby robokot, rozwala skrzynki, 01:52:2808 : No, i on coś tutaj do nas mówi, ale to po niemiecku jest bo akurat nie ma spolszczenia. 01:57:2938 : Nie ma akurat w internecie chyba. Szukałem i nie ma. 02:01:3033 : No i mówi coś po niemiecku. Ja tam nie znam dokładnie. 02:15:3390 : No, i ontutaj sobie odchodzi teraz, i idzie do takiej ścieżki. 02:23:3580 : I my musimy go gonić. 02:27:3676 : Bohater wstaje i tera idziemy go gonić. 02:30:3764 : Sterowanie jest takie jak w GTA, na przykład San Andreas. 02:36:3904 : Widać od tyłu, i chodzimy tak, można skakać. 02:41:4028 : Skaczemy tak, to jest prawie jak GTA. 02:47:4187 : Tutaj musimy wejść w taką ścieżkę, no i pojawia się filmik. 02:56:4410 : Tutaj widać naszego bohatera dokładnie teraz. 03:02:4572 : No, i idziemy dalej 03:08:4718 : Skacze, bo szybciej się skacze, szybciej się wtedy idzie jak się skacze. 03:13:4849 : Idziemy przez taką ścieżkę taką 03:19:4989 : O, tu mi się zacieło przez chwilę, nie wiem coś. 03:25:5134 : No, O weszłem tutaj 03:31:5284 : O, tu mamy taki duży świat, też tu jest upodobnienie takie jakby do GTA. 03:36:5411 : O, tutaj są przechodnie, prawie każdy inny. 03:44:5611 : No, i mamy taki filmik się pojawia, pokazuje nam cały świat, samochody jeżdżą, muzyka jest taka fajna. 03:55:5894 : O, i to jest Ediosa Gra. Edios zrobił na przykład Hitmena, albo takie podobne gry. 04:04:6108 : I jest taka muzyczka fajna. 04:08:6225 : No i tak śpiewał: "Łen Dżusi cośtam", nie. 04:12:6312 : I tu widzimy tak całe miasto pokazuje nam, i nazwa gry tu jest. 04:21:6544 : No, i to będzie na tyle, ja się żegnam, i do końca sobie oglądnijcie tu filmik. Ciekawostki *Klocuch wymawia nazwę GTA, poprawnie (San Andreas, a nie Sa Nandreas), co może budzić podejrzenia, że późniejsze błędy słowne były zamierzone. (Ale w tagach było źle.) *W tej recenzji pada pierwsze porównanie do San Andreas. Jego przedmiotem nie jest jednak grafika, a sterowanie. *Film był nagrywany darmową wersją Frapsa. *Ten filmik został desygnowany mylnymi tagami (m.in.: "wielki mix", "siema heniu"). Prawdopodobnie miały zwiększyć zasięgi i popularność filmu w tamtym okresie. *Zastanawiający jest prawidłowy zapis słowa dubbing w tagach, ponieważ w późniejszym czasie Klocuch operuje niepoprawną formą - "dubling". *Link do recenzji The Nomad Soul znalazł się na pierwszej stronie Klocucha na manifo.com, jednak z jakiegoś powodu jest na drugiej pozycji po Dink Smallwood, podczas gdy pozostałe recenzje są raczej ułożone chronologicznie. (Niektóre części artykułu zostały przeniesione tutaj z porzuconej klocuch.shoutwiki.com. Autorem artykułu był użytkownik Screenclay.) Kategoria:Wideorecenzje Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha